


together titans

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Painting, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "This is a family of choice, if you can unite, you can face any threat. If you won't protect one another, who will?"-- Titans, 2x11; E.L._.ODick, Donna and Rachel from the sketchbook.
Series: Artwork [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 33





	together titans

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, I haven't actually finished season 2 of Titans yet (I also haven't seen the episode I quoted in the summary) I didn't want it to screw with my own plans for [flying (but maybe i'm dying)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275285) \- and yet, here we are a year later *facepalm*

**together titans**


End file.
